USMUDR 4 - 26/11/2013
19:22:56 Mizuki: *Mizuki marches into the cafeteria, looking around for any signs of life, a somewhat determined look on her face* 19:24:38 Nobu: *Nobu is sitting in the cafeteria enjoying a cup of tea* 19:25:12 Mizuki: *She taps her foot* Well, I guess everyone else is staying out of sight for now... *sighs* 19:28:11 Keiko: *Keiko walks into the cafeteria, her face is lifeless. She takes a seat on her own, trying to ignore the life around her as she is obviously still broken from the night before* 19:28:59 Mizuki: *She instantly marches into action as she eyes Keiko entering the room, sitting down beside her* Kei... 19:30:06 Nobu: *She sips at her tea* 19:31:35 Mizuki: *She rests a hand onto Keiko's shoulder, trying to look in her eye* Keiko... I'm... 19:32:09 Keiko: *she stares blankly at the table* 19:33:33 Mizuki: *Her face tenses up, a serious and determined look in her eyes.* I'm going to fix this. Whoever... Whoever did this to Rin. We're going to find them. *She leans in and hugs Keiko tightly* 19:35:06 Keiko: ....still won't change the fact I'm a failure... 19:35:24 Keiko: I'm not reliable 19:35:30 Keiko: I should never be trusted 19:35:41 Keiko: how can I look after somebody 19:35:47 Mizuki: You are not a failure! 19:35:49 Keiko: ....when I can't even look after myself 19:35:57 Mizuki: *She tightens her hug* 19:36:11 Keiko: ....I just shut myself away rather than take a stand 19:36:36 Keiko: .....and now the one time I get out there, I'm locked away 19:36:58 Mizuki: I'll show you, show you you're not a failure! Show you that you mean something, that you can do something to change this! We're going to make a difference Keiko! You and I! 19:37:46 Keiko: *she laughs sheepishly, her eyes tear up* h-how.....I'll most likely just die before I get out of here 19:38:05 Keiko: god only knows I should have 19:38:09 Keiko: ...a long time ago 19:38:30 Mizuki: That's simple. I'm making you my assistant. You're going to help me avenge Rin. 19:39:21 Keiko: ......*she tilts her head back and stares at the ceiling* 19:39:37 Nobu: *She sits back in her chair* 19:39:48 Keiko: *she smiles, a dead look in her eyes* I'm broken Mizuki... 19:40:20 Keiko: I'm broken and I don't think I can be fixed....*she chuckles softly, a little bit of insanity in her voice* 19:40:38 Keiko: I am becoming the embodiment of despair 19:40:51 Mizuki: *She slams her hands onto the table* Bullcrap! 19:40:52 Nobu: Broken things can always be fixed, we have super glue somewhere 19:41:29 Keiko: *she raises her hands up* IT'S ABSORBING ME 19:41:50 Mizuki: *She slaps Keiko across the face* NO IT'S NOT! 19:42:05 Keiko: .......... 19:42:36 Keiko: *she sits up straight, putting her hand to her cheek*.... 19:42:42 Mizuki: YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS. I KNOW YOU ARE. SOMEWHERE IN THERE, THERE'S A SHARK, JUST LIKE ME, WAITING TO BURST OUT OF THE WATER. 19:43:17 Keiko: *she tears up again, and begins to sob* 19:43:47 Mizuki: I know you can help me. I believe in you. I trust you. That's why I want to you be by my side as we solve this. 19:44:42 Mizuki: Keiko, I love you and I know that there's a way out of this. 19:44:47 Mizuki: I realise now. 19:45:19 Mizuki: We just have to work together. 19:46:49 Mizuki: *She gasps a little, but soon returns the embrace, a relieved smile on her face* 19:48:02 Mizuki: So do you get it...? 19:48:45 Mizuki: Good... I'm glad. 19:49:19 Mizuki: We won't start just yet though. 19:50:25 Mizuki: There's one other person I think we'll need for the investigation... 19:57:32 Nobu: *She puts her teacup down and smiles to Mizuki* Would you like some tea? 19:58:18 Mizuki: *She smiles to Nobu, nodding* Yeah please... I haven't had any in a while. 20:06:18 Nobu: *She stands and walks into the kitchen, making a fresh pot of tea she comes back into the kitchen with the finished pot and a tea cup for Mizuki* 20:06:36 Nobu: *She sits the teacup infront of Mizuki, pouring the tea slowly and calmly* 20:07:18 Mizuki: *She takes a seat, resting her head on the backs of her hands* I suppose that moron Trevor has been keeping quiet since last night... 20:10:11 Nobu: It seems so *She finishes pouring, sitting down with her own cup of tea* 20:10:55 Mizuki: *She sips her tea, leaning back* 20:12:29 Mizuki: I guess things went to shit for him once the announcement was made last night? 20:15:02 Nobu: I wouldn't know, I saw just about as much as you did 20:15:15 Nobu: I am quite worried *she gulps her tea down* 20:15:58 Nobu: *She takes the tea pot and drinks a little bit straight from the spout before pouring some into her tea cup* 20:17:51 Mizuki: Hmm... Well, whatever. I already have some ideas as to what's going on... *She takes another sip of tea* 20:31:54 Nobu: That will certainly help towards the investiagtion, I'm glad mistress Mizuki 20:32:32 Mizuki: What about you... *She leans forward, eyeing Nobu* What are your thoughts...? 20:34:28 Nobu: I prefer not to accuse my masters and mistresses *She stares at her with a smile* 20:34:54 Nobu: Though I'd say it's someone who perhaps did not like Chiku much, or maybe they had something against Rin? 20:35:22 Mizuki: Someone who didn't like me? 20:40:19 Mizuki: But we all generally liked Rin. Well... 20:40:34 Trevor: *Walks in* 20:40:44 Trevor: So decided Gem killed Rin yet or? 20:41:39 Mizuki: Of course not... *She doesn't turn around* 20:42:52 Nobu: Hello, master Trevor 20:43:16 Mizuki: I already have someone else suspected... *She sips her tea* 20:45:24 Nobu: I have my suspicions, of course it's not really my place to have them in the first place 20:45:57 Trevor: Everyone thinks its me. Not surprised really. 20:46:10 Mizuki: I don't. *she sips her tea again* 20:46:23 Trevor: Have you seen the blood stain at my talent room fuck. 20:51:27 Nobu: *She nods her head* 20:51:52 Mizuki: Which proves nothing... 20:54:38 Trevor: Mmmhm. So you say. 20:54:53 Trevor: Nobu, darling can I have tea? 20:55:20 Nobu: *She goes into the kitchen to get him another cup* 20:55:57 Mizuki: I don't think you did it. But I know you had something to do with it... But that's all i'm going to say. 20:58:13 Nobu: *She comes back though with a cup, smiling and pouring some tea for him* 21:03:36 Trevor: Welp looks like you caught me. 21:03:47 Trevor: Thanks love. 21:04:07 Trevor: Yeah I totally didn't do it. Wasn't involved either, Rin left me. 21:04:35 Nobu: You're welcome 21:06:07 Mizuki: Whatever... *She takes a final sip of tea* You're a moron but you're not that stupid. You're close... but you're just not that stupid. 21:09:42 Trevor: Oh honey you have no idea. 21:09:48 Trevor: *takes a sip* 21:17:11 Nobu: Would either of you like a biscuit? 21:17:38 Mizuki: *She stands up and turns for the door* No, i'm good. *She heads for the door* 21:18:37 Gem & Ini: While Mizuki went for the door, she almost nearly bumped into a figure. Thankfully, however, he caught himself and side stepped before having the maiden bump and fall. 21:19:01 Gem & Ini: "Ah, Mizuki." Inirgo's voice drifted in the air. 21:19:14 Mizuki: Ah, Ini. Just the person I wanted to see. 21:19:37 Gem & Ini: "Hmm?" Inirgo looked at the azure woman. "Really now?" 21:20:14 Mizuki: Come on, we're going to investigate.*She grins and heads out of the room* 21:20:35 Gem & Ini: "...." Inirgo could only nod in agreement as he tailed after the swimmer. 21:20:43 Gem & Ini: Thankfully he didn't even have to breathe the same air as Trevor and Nobu. 21:25:08 Keiko: *Keiko walks into the cafeteria, spotting Trevor she freezes up*...... 21:28:11 Trevor: What? Oh right k I'm a murderer now ain't I apparently? 21:28:44 Keiko: no....you just obviously don't want to be my friend 21:29:25 Keiko: so why SHOULDN'T I tense up at your presence? 21:29:28 Trevor: Right. 21:29:42 Trevor: I don't really want to be anyone's friend. 21:29:46 Trevor: I want out. 21:29:51 Trevor: And I'm going to get out. 21:30:20 Keiko: I don't know why I initiated the conversation 21:30:34 Keiko: I thought I told you last night I never want to talk to you again 21:31:04 Keiko: ....let me just say this... 21:31:12 Trevor: But you do. 21:31:17 Trevor: So you're talking to me. 21:31:37 Keiko: well... 21:31:42 Nobu: Master Trevor, please 21:32:07 Trevor: Fuck you Nobu. 21:32:12 Keiko: try anything and you'll be CRAWLING your way out of here 21:32:27 Keiko: I've choked a nurse before 21:32:30 Trevor: I think I'll be getting out sooner rather than later. 21:32:41 Trevor: I've killed a man before. Try. Me. 21:32:47 Trevor: *leaves* 21:33:04 Nobu: Please, pay no heed to him 21:33:11 Keiko: I fucking hate you.....lying piece of shit... 21:33:17 Keiko: *she shouts to the door* 21:33:29 Keiko: YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH 21:33:43 Keiko: LIKE EVERY OTHER FUCKING "HUMAN" ON THIS PLANET 21:34:29 Keiko: *she sighs, taking a seat near Nobu* 21:34:40 Keiko: I won't hesitate to hurt him again 21:35:09 Keiko: the first time cost me a week in the psycho house... 21:35:20 Mizuki: *Mizuki yoinks Keiko out of the room* 21:35:28 Keiko: WHOA 21:35:34 Nobu: *she watches her get yoinked and shouts after* Hey, wait! 21:35:41 Keiko: MIZUKIIII 21:36:27 Nobu: *Resting her hands on her lap, she smiles to herself before getting up and clearing away all the crockery* 21:59:38 Nobu: *After washing the dishes, she exits the kitchen with a smile* lets go find the others... *And so she leaves*